Mystery
by pantlesshero
Summary: Jeremiah works at the Scandals. Sebastian stays for a private party. PWP without anything but porn so yeah have fun.   Warnings: slight breathplay, facefucking and facials.


Neither did Jeremiah have the time to process, nor react in any way to what Sebastian said, so the only thing his mind ended up doing was produce the start of a swear. „Cra-" He didn't get as far as scolding himself either, though, before a pair of surprisingly soft and gentle lips was pressed up against his, and his eyes fluttered close as on reflex.

The tension he hadn't realized his body held melted in an instant. It figured kissing wasn't something you actually forget, no matter how long you hadn't done or even thought about it.  
>As Sebastian wrapped his arms around Jeremiah, his lips opened with a gasp, and before he could punch himself – because honestly, he should have known better – a wet, sweet and warm tongue gently prodded against his own.<p>

A tingle shot up his spine, and even though right this second it pissed him off that he still held back, he managed to suppress a moan as Sebastian's hands started caressing his waist tenderly, and Jeremiah allowed himself to rest his arms around the tall boy's neck.

Their heaving breaths were magnified by the walls of the now empty building, but the blood in Jeremiah's ears made him deaf, and at the same time multiplied the amount of taste, sensation and _Sebastian. _

It might just have been too long since the curly-haired boy had been with another guy, another person, though he wouldn't be able to deny Sebastian some credit, because he really knew what he had been talking about all along. Their tongues slid against each other, and it was so delicious and steamy, but not in a tacky way he would associate with the bar they were in, but absolutely addictive. Fisting Sebastian's tight sweater, Jeremiah finally let go and moaned into his hot, silencing mouth.

As his body loosened, Jeremiah could feel the taller boy smirk into their now passionate, open-mouthed kisses, and if he hadn't been that engrossed in enjoying every second of this, he would have punched him in the face right this second.

Instead, though, he let go of the rough fabric, that (sadly) separated Sebastian's bare skin from his hands, and pressed his palms against his throat, right above his defined collarbone and dangerously close to the slim boy's adam's apple.

Now that he didn't hold back any more at all, Jeremiah allowed himself to enjoy the feeling of Sebastian's pulse right beneath his fingertips. Finally, their kiss broke, but neither spoke up.

Experimentically, the older boy tightened his grip on his hook-up's long, slender throat, feeling his adam's abpple bob as he swallowed heavily, no trace of the cocky attitude from earlier left. Instead, his darkened eyes and clouded gaze probably resembled Jeremiah's own face, drenched in lust and want, framed by his wild curls.

Now it was his turn to smirk, and without further warning, he pressed himself up against Sebastian, never loosening his firm hold, and pushed his thigh up against the growing bulge in the other's pants.

The broken, stuttering moan Sebastian let out made Jeremiah wonder what other noises he would get to hear if he tried enough, so he let his tongue dart out, wetting his lips before he leaned forward to lick a sticky stripe up the salty skin, tasting Sebastian's pulse.

Just as he was about to bite down though, fingers entangled themselves with his silky curls, and forced his head up, sending a sharp sting of pain through his scalp in the process. Sebastian was panting heavily, his breath going in unsteady huffs, and his dark eyes, swimming with desire, were piercing Jeremiah and made him freeze on the spot.

The smirk was back, but this time, the older boy had no intention to wipe it off his sharp features. In surrender, Jeremiah let Sebastian take control, who immediately glued their bodies flush together, heat seeping through their clothes, their hardening erections brushing together, and they proceeded rubbing against each other.

By now, their kisses consisted of nothing but teeth and tongue, and when the slender, younger boy suddenly pulled away, his lips and chin glistened with both of their saliva.

„When you said you'd like to suffocate me earlier, I didn't suspect you to be the kinky type."

„How about you shut up before I change my mind, then?"

„Make me."

And with a tilt of his head, the cockiness was back, but the moment Jeremiah attempted to follow his suggestion, Sebastian surged forward and held Jeremiah's wrists together above his head, only to rut their hips together some more, and kissed him hard. He thrust his tongue inside the older boy's mouth, before whispering against it, hot air ghosting over their damp lips. „You like to have your mouth stuffed, don't you?"

Even though Jeremiah was already out of breath, he managed a dry laugh, never breaking their eye-contact.

„You'll have to make enough noise for both of us, then."

Sebastian's eyes twinkled triumphatically as he took a step baack, expectantly, and rested his hands on Jeremiah's shoulders, subtly massaging and pushing.

It would have been hilarious to leave him hanging like that, wouldn't the outline of his cock through his pants cause that intoxicating heat to flood through Jeremiah's body. It made him want it as much as he never thought he could want another guy's dick, to be blunt about it.

So slowly, it must have been painful for both of them, he let Sebastian guide him down until his weight rested on one knee, but definitely not with any romantic intention at all.

With surprisingly un-shaky hands, he unbuckled the other boy's belt before tugging his fly open. It was hard to concentrate, since sebastian had buried his long, slender fingers in Jeremiah's locks, and kept massaging his skalp, tugging at the silky strands every now and then, and how had Jeremiah not noticed how good that felt before?

But this wasn't really the time for any philosophic thoughts or pauses, so he eagerly licked his lips, before he gripped Sebastian's slim waist, thumbs pressing into his hipbones, and mouthed at his cock through the thin fabric of his underwear.

The hard flesh, throbbing against his sensitive lips made him shiver all over, and the smell of sex was so present that, no matter how much of a tease he could have been, and how embarrassing this would have been to him in any other situation, Jeremiah simply pulled down Sebastian's black, tight boxers, and fisted his cock, moving his hand up and down so slow, it must have felt like pure torture.

Judging from Sebastian's voice, it was, and the noises he made were almost as bedazzling as his whole appearance, but the most seductive part about him in this moment was right in front of Jeremiah's face. His cock, curving up against his stomach, felt smooth and wasn't exactly small, either. The prominent veign at its side led up to the head, swollen and pink by now, glistening with the pre-come it was already leaking.

As if he was drawn towards it, Jeremiah let the tip of his tongue trace the veign, and shuddered at the sensations the musky taste sent in sparks through his entire body. For a moment, he would have forgotten Sebastian – which was kind of ironic, seeing as he was licking his dick right now – but an almost whimpering sound and the nervous movements of his hips reminded him that he hadn't wanted to be a tease, so he sunk his lips over the head carefully, and pressed his tongue in between the slit.

The reaction was immediate. A loud groan from the deep of Sebastian's throat echoed against the walls as Jeremiah started sucking hard, and bobbing his head up and down, taking in a little more of the shaft everytime he let his lips glide down along the smooth skin.

Looking up as far as it was possible, he could make out the tall boy's features, his face crunched into an expression of pure pleasure, dark lashes fanning out over his lightly flushed cheeks.

The sight could definitely be described as godly, and suddenly, Jeremiah became aware of the painful tightness of his jeans, so he freed one hand, the other one still firmly wrapped around Sebastian's erection, to hurriedly unbutton his pants and stroke himself in time with the motions of his head.

By now, he had lost any sense of time, they could have been doing this for hours and he wouldn't have minded at all, or noticed, for that matter. Everything was salty, bitter, and so real pleasure, the weight of Sebastian's cock so heavy on his tongue, fitting there so perfectly, and suddenly, he felt the tip hit the back of his throat.

A normal reaction would probably have been to gag, but his throat was relaxed by now, so he decided to try something, as he was too far gone to actually care about any limits.

Without letting any doubts cloud the amount of how much he wanted to do this now, Jeremiah let go of his own cock with a high-pitched whine, that obviously felt really nice around his sensitive skin, judging by Sebastian's reaction, but he pulled off with a quiet 'pop', causing him to pull hard at his locks.

The look he gave him was a mixture of curiousity, disappointment and lust, and maybe there was a glimpse of worry, too, but Jeremiah didn't hover over it, but held his gaze, as he sunk his mouth back over the long, now rock-hard and damp shaft, and when he thought it wasn't possible to take it in any deeper, he swallowed around it, and hummed teasingly, causing Sebastian's hips to snap forward.

Luckily, that didn't take him by surprise, as he had expected it, so he kept swallowing his own saliva and the pre-come that was still leaking from the head, and made his tongue taste nothing but the pure saltiness of sex.

Once again, he got lost in their actions, and he didn't even progress to stroke himself again, far too busy guiding the younger boy's hips to find a perfect angle for both of them, and then Sebastian cried out and Jeremiah started swallowing, but it was too much, so he had to pull back, feeling ropes of hot come hitting his cheek and chin.

They stayed like this for a moment, panting heavily, before Sebastian forced him up on his legs to push him against the wall, stroking his painfully throbbing cock once, twice until Jeremiah bit his throat, his fingers gripping at Sebastian's shoulders and he came all over his hand and their shirts.

For a moment, they simply stared at each other, faces flushed, eyes glistening and the air around them thick and steamy, before Sebastian leaned forward.

Gently, almost romantically, he let their lips brush together, kissing him very softly and innocently, before he pulled back just enough to be able to form words.

„What a surprising, yet addictive mystery you are, Jeremiah Jones."


End file.
